Forget You
Forget You en español Olvidarte, conocida originalmente como "Fuck You" (J*dete , pero fue censurada) es una canción presentada en el episodio The Substitute. La versión original pertenece a Cee-Lo Green, de su álbum titulado The Lady Killer. Es cantada por Holly Holliday, Artie Abrams, Mercedes Jones y Santana Lopez es cantada por y todo New Directions menos Rachel. Algunas partes de la letra original fueron cambiadas, ya que la versión original es sobre un hombre cantándole a su ex-novia, y en Glee fue adaptada para que la cante una mujer sobre su ex-novio. La idea de cantar esta canción fue sugerida por Puck, quien fue rechazado cuando le sugirió al Sr. Schuester el interpretarla. Holly estaba animando a los chicos a cantar lo que ellos quisieran, y por eso la canta. Letra Holly: I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love and I'm like, Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you! And forget him too! I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shhhh? (ain't that some shhhh?) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a ferrari, But that don't mean I can't get you there. I guess she's an xbox and I'm more atari, But the way you play your game ain't fair. I pity the fool that falls in love with you (Oh shhh she's a gold digger) Well (Just thought you should know it) Ooooooh I've got some news for you Yeah go run and tell your little girlfriend I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love and I'm like, Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you! And forget him too! Now I know, that I had to borrow, Beg and steal and lie and cheat. Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya. 'Cause being in love with your face ain't cheap. I pity the fool that falls in love with you (Oh shhh she's a gold digger) Well (Just thought you should know it) Ooooooh I've got some news for you Oooh I really hate you right now I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love and I'm like, Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you! And forget him too! Artie & Mercedes: Now baby, baby, baby, why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad? New Directions: (So bad, so bad, so bad) Artie & Mercedes: I tried to tell my mamma but she told me "this is one for your dad" New Directions: (Your dad, your dad, your dad) Holly: Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy baby? Oh! I love you oh! I still love you. Oooh! Holly (con New Directions) I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love and I'm like, Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you! And forget him too!